1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal navigation devices, and more particularly, to a method of providing crime-related safety information to a user of a personal navigation device and related device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal navigation devices (PNDs) utilize navigation satellite signals to determine their immediate location at any point on the Earth with satellite coverage. When location information is further combined with street maps, navigation is possible, such that, even if a user were to deviate from their planned route, the PND could use the immediate location to find the user's current location on the street map, and rechart a course to navigate safely to the user's intended destination.
As the PNDs become more developed, many additional features are included, such as color displays, voice prompts, and point of interest (POI) locators. These advances are brought about by improvements in liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, touch screen technology, storage media, processing speed and efficiency, as well as database development and population. Another important addition to the PND is a network interface module, whether that be in the form of a Bluetooth transceiver connected to a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) modem, or an integrated 802.11-type transceiver, which allows the PND to access online databases containing information about points of interest that can be cross-referenced to the user's immediate position, or a position along the user's current route to their intended destination.
While the PND provides directions and information about POIs, the user may walk, drive, or park in an unsafe location unknowingly, potentially leading to loss of valuables, or injury to their person. If the user parks in an area with frequent break-ins, the PND may even be lost, not to mention other important or valuable personal effects.